


Life is too short to last long

by Builder



Series: Heroverse [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Foreplay, Lemon, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “It’s, uh.”  Bucky looks down.  “It’s kinda hot.”  He shuffles his feet, narrowing the gap between their bodies.“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve chuckles.  “You’ve called me a lot of things in your lifetime, but I don’t think hot has ever been one of them.”“I didn’t say you were, punk.”  Bucky slaps him playfully on the shoulder.  They’re chest to chest now.  Steve feels Bucky’s ribcage expanding and contracting against his own.  And he feels the hardness against his leg.“But,” Bucky says slowly.  “You kinda are too.”





	Life is too short to last long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDeadlyViper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlyViper/gifts).



> Not my usual fare. But this insisted on being written. Enjoy. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @builder051.
> 
> Also, I know I've already written a "Bucky's First Mission" fic in this series, but who cares, I wrote another one.

“Buck?”  Steve taps on the door to the jet’s tiny bathroom.  “You ok?”

“Hm.”  There’s a pause.  Bucky clears his throat.  “Yeah.”

“You sure?”  There’s no flush.  No water running.  Just a metal-on-metal sound, as if Bucky’s tapping his fingers against the sink.  

Steve glances over his shoulder.  Tony’s zoned out with headphones over his ears.  Nat’s reading the newspaper.  “You feeling alright?” Steve asks.  “If you’re nervous, I get it.”

“I’m fine.”  But something’s off about Bucky’s voice.  It’s too low.  Too fast.

Steve sighs and presses his palm to the door.  “Want me to come in?”

There’s another beat of silence.  If Bucky says no, Steve’ll go back to his seat and leave him to it.  But instead the lock clicks, and the door creaks open.

Bucky doesn’t step out, so Steve looks around again and steps in.  There’s barely room for both of them.  He slides in behind Bucky and stares at both their reflections in the mirror.

“Hey.”  Steve drops his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky’s cheeks go pink.  “Hey.”

“It’s ok,” Steve says.  “It’s your first time.  It’s ok to be…”  Scared is the wrong word.  “Apprehensive,” he finally finishes.

“It’s not that.”  Bucky bites his lip.  “It’s just… We’re really doing this.”  He turns to face Steve.  “You and me.  Saving people.  Together.”  He shakes his head and laughs.  “I just…never thought.”

“Me either.”  Steve grins.

“It’s, uh.”  Bucky looks down.  “It’s kinda hot.”  He shuffles his feet, narrowing the gap between their bodies.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve chuckles.  “You’ve called me a lot of things in your lifetime, but I don’t think _hot_ has ever been one of them.”

“I didn’t say you were, punk.”  Bucky slaps him playfully on the shoulder.  They’re chest to chest now.  Steve feels Bucky’s ribcage expanding and contracting against his own.  And he feels the hardness against his leg.

“But,” Bucky says slowly.  “You kinda are too.”

“What, you going full 21st century on me?” Steve asks, cupping his hand over Bucky’s erection.

“Nah,”  Bucky kisses the space above Steve’s upper lip.  “I still need you to teach me a few things.”

“Alright.”  Steve gives him a gentle squeeze.  

Bucky moans into his cheek.  

“How about… the mile-high club.  You heard of that?”

“Nope.”  Bucky snakes his arm around Steve’s waist and grabs at his ass.

“You wanna find out?”  Steve smiles coyly.  

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t quite catch that, sergeant.”  Steve runs his thumb over the button of Bucky’s pants.

“I mean, yes, captain,” Bucky says.  Then he grins and sinks his teeth into Steve’s lip.

 

 


End file.
